The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bodhigyel.
The new Portulaca is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Portulacas with dense plant habit, numerous large flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Portulaca originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2001, of the seed-propagated Portulaca grandiflora cultivar Sundial Mango, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the seed-propagated Portulaca grandiflora cultivar Sundial Pink, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Portulaca was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. in April, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. since April, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Portulaca are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.